


You're Not Easy to Find or Maybe You're in Disguise

by DreamTeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where what you put on your skin transfers to your soulmate, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmates, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: That soulmate au where what you draw or write on your skin shows up on your soulmates too.-----It's happening again. This time Keith's in the middle of his flight class, he can't pay any attention to the professor though as he watches the ink spiral up his hand and wrist, continuing on his arm.





	You're Not Easy to Find or Maybe You're in Disguise

It's happening again. This time Keith's in the middle of his flight class, he can't pay any attention to the professor though as he watches the ink spiral up his hand and wrist, continuing on his arm. Shiro watches from beside him, but keeps his mouth shut. 

It's not like this is the first time for Keith to have this happen, he's always got marks spreading on his hands and arms. They almost never show up on the rest of his body. 

“Pretty,” he writes sloppily on his blank arm and soon enough letters start appearing beneath it. “Thanks.” 

He can't stop grinning as they finish his arm and it seems that class is let out right after. 

“How can you miss the person with that much writing all over their skin?” Shiro asks once they're out of class and Keith shrugs, pulling his jacket on. 

“They obviously haven't noticed me either. Maybe it's because we both wear jackets.” Like he has any idea, but he thinks Shiro is just a bit jealous. Which is fair, he gets some weird lines across his skin, almost like someone is dragging a pen across his Soulmates arm. Or pretending they know how to draw. 

He's even seen a curse word written over Shiro’s skin. And not just once. They used to write sorry underneath in the beginning, but it almost seems intentional now. Keith wouldn't know, Shiro hasn't met his forever either. 

It would be awful to only have bad words and horrible lines to try and find the one he's supposed to belong with. Tattoos can show up on your body, but they fade day by day unless your soulmate gets them touched up. It's like a normal tattoo, but much fainter. 

Keith couldn't be happier that fate seemed to not want to permanently ink them with what their soulmate wants. Neither him nor his soulmate have gotten tattoos however. Keith’s been considering it, but he didn’t want to do that to his other half. 

“You still coming with me to the art show tonight?” Shiro asks. Keith wants to say no, but he loves Shiro like a brother and the guy has been pining after a girl in the art class for ages. Apparently some of her stuff is going to be put on display at this show. 

“Yeah, I guess I can. Leaving at five?” 

*

That night Shiro picks him up at five as he said he would and they head for the art gallery. He isn’t sure if his soulmate is stressed or just very happy, but more lines keeping appearing on his skin. He’s surprised as they spiral around his hands and go up to shoulders. Maybe this is the first time they’ll actually move farther than his arms. 

Shiro raises his eyebrows at the new ink and just holds up his hand that has “you can do this” written on the palm. Maybe his soulmate isn’t the only stressed one. “They also wrote some… interesting words on my arm. Hopefully that’s covered up for whatever they are doing.” 

It’s ten minutes later that they are showing up to the gallery. Shiro looks even more nervous as they walk into the building and he fixes his jacket again. They wander around looking at the art for a while. 

*

It takes about an hour before they bump into the girl Shiro has been crushing on for at least three month. Keith is a little pissed that Shiro can’t even get words out until he sees what his best friend is staring at. On Allura’s arm the words “fuck this” are just barely standing out. When she goes to cover it, they also spot the words on her palm.

“You.” Shiro holds up his palm and so far, Keith has never seen anyone meet their soulmate. Pidge hasn’t found their’s, not like they really look that hard either. Actually, Keith should probably ask about where Pidge is, they were supposed to be meeting him and Shiro here. 

It’s disgustingly sappy while Shiro and Allura gush over how great this all is and how they’ve both liked each other previously. He’s about to leave when Allura finally tunes back in to him and lets out this loud choking snort thing. He doesn’t get it until she pulls him along to find someone else. 

Of course. 

Of course his soulmate would be at the art gallery. He probably has some art up to show with how he draws all over his own skin. “Lance!” Allura calls and holds up Keith’s hand to show something. It makes lance pause though and then he’s glancing between his own hand and Keith’s. 

“I hope you have ignored all the shit Lance has put on me,” Allura apologizes to Shiro. 

“Wait, you draw on her? Then… who is this from?” Keith asks holding up his arm to show it off. “Are you fucking kidding?” He demands when Lance just points towards Allura. “You let someone else draw all over you? I thought I was going to have a soulmate who was like an amazing artists. Instead I get some idiot who writes curse words on his best friend?” 

This would happen to him, but Lance is starting to look offended. “And what about you? You’ve only ever written ‘pretty’ and I’m _pretty_ sure that was always to Allura! You’ve never even tried to put anything on your arms. How could you find the amazing me if you weren’t even trying? At least I got us together. We would have never known without Allura.” 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

Keith turns in just enough time to see Pidge throwing up their hands and heading away from their group. 

“Pidge, come back! You have to meet everyone,” Shiro tries, but Pidge is just shaking their head and keeps putting their hands up like they can’t believe what they just saw.


End file.
